1. Field of the Invention
The parent invention pertains to optimum visualization of complex scenarios, in particular, a large-scale display with user-adjustable resolution and viewpoints of these scenarios as events occur in real time over a wide geographic area. The parent, i.e., the Global Visualization Process (GVP) system (as described in U.S. Nonprovisional application Ser. No. 10/255,413, filed on Sep. 26, 2002) is an integrated software solution for high-performance visualization. The GVP software is capable of displaying extremely high-resolution terrain models and imagery in real time over the entire surface of the planet as well as a large number of moving entities and their associated graphical models. More specifically, the present invention Global Visualization Process and System (GVP+) of this Application, similarly pertains to the optimum visualization of complex scenarios, preferably, in association with local or remote displays having user-adjustable resolution and viewpoints, and preferably as these scenarios (and/or information events) occur or change in real time over some user-determined geographic area(s). Furthermore, the process and system of the Global Visualization Process and System (GVP+) is comprised of an integrated software solution for high-performance visualization—for use in, or with, at least personal computer platforms. Still further, the GVP+ software is capable of displaying extremely high-resolution terrain models and imagery in real time over the entire surface of the planet, as well as a large number of moving entities and their associated graphical models. Moreover, while the present invention employs at least some portion of the original GVP process and system software (as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No.: 10/255,413) as a starting point, and while essentially, if not totally, achieving the same process functions, the present invention incorporates new capabilities, functions differently, and is also crafted to operate efficiently in other equipment including, but not limited to, the class of data-processing equipment known as Personal Computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flight simulation has proved to be an effective method for crew and mission training. An integral component of flight simulation is the out-of-the-window visual scene. The creation of a GVP visualization or visual database for flight simulation (or for mission planning and rehearsal or for other applications such as command and control display systems) typically begins with real-world source data that has been derived from satellite imagery, overhead photography, U.S. Geological Survey information or mapping source materials. The conventional approach until very recently (now still employed in order to comply with limited computer resources) has been to construct a visual environment from representative artificial models and modeled elements to meet specific training objectives.
And, while a graphics arts constructed visual database system may be very effective for a particular training application, it should also be appreciated that there are many diverse situations where a fully representative visualization system which renders real-world data, unlimited in resolution, scale, and represented area, would be desirable. GVP offers a general-purpose visualization system that does not need to be redesigned for each new project or set of training exercises.
The Global Visualization Process (GVP) of the invention, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No.: 10/255,413, and the GVP+ described herein, accomplish what conventional methods and systems cannot. In the context of an integrated system having complementary components for large-scale real time visualization, the GVP and GVP+ can display large-scale terrain modeling and simulation depictions, in user selectable resolution, without the numerous drawbacks of conventional systems. Conventional systems suffer from some or all of the following limitations:                Highly specific processes and model data formats limit the range of data inputs to a small subset of available information;        Video outputs are limited to specific display devices or types;        Stereoscopic viewing is not supported or is not controllable;        Overall size of operating terrain models is restricted to small areas and the greater the detail (resolution), the smaller the area displayed;        When put in motion, as in flight simulation or when the depiction eyepoint is moved, model depiction has unacceptably low update rates;        Small numbers of fixed or mobile objects added to the terrain model grossly and unacceptably inhibit the video update rate;        Model construction and image computation based on fundamental flat-earth geometry introduces gross positional errors with complex variations in magnitude—these errors confound operations when independent systems interact;        Without major revisions to adapt to multi-processor and multi-pipe computer systems, existing software architecture does not fully exploit state-of-the-art graphics-oriented computers; and        Conventional systems cannot employ imagery and terrain geometry of mixed resolution, or can do so only with difficulty.        
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and/or process for producing visual databases that utilize(s) the great improvements in speed, area, resolution, and video display output while preserving the accuracy of the input data. Furthermore, as the GVP and GVP+ were being developed to meet this need, their specialized properties were determined to provide solutions to many more applications.